


Shy

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Opposites Attract, POV Sansa Stark, Protective Sandor Clegane, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Sansa wasn’t a shy girl.  Except, it seemed, she was unable to ask the boy she like out in a date.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> For my second big sister, hope you like it!

Sansa wasn’t a shy girl.

It wasn’t on her nature, she was polite and well mannered, but shy wasn’t one to describe her. She had made the cheer squad, she took part in singing competitions, she had done theater and, furthermore, she had been the star actress.

Except, it seemed, she was unable to ask the boy she like out in a date.

But then again, Sandor Clegane is someone no one would have guess she liked. Sandor looked like a bad boy, he was tall and broad, half his face was terribly marred with scars. Scars Sandor had confessed had been thanks to his brother. He was always in dark colors, and he was never seen without his leather jacket. But when Sansa got to know him, she found that he volunteered at a dog rescue, that he delivered food to the housebound and he had a strong protective vein.

That very protective vein had caused them to meet. Because Joffrey, whom she had once thought a prince charming, now revealed himself to be a monster and Sandor had all but barreled on and protected her from Joffrey and his lackeys. She had never thought of Sandor helping her, he was rough and had very few friends, in fact, most people gave him wide berth. But, after he rescued her, he always made sure to ask if she was alright.

And she was extremely grateful, because some people had begun to treat her as a social pyriah. But Sandor stuck around and checked on her, her cheer squad was unnerved, but she wasn’t. Sandor was only rough on the edges, he was a good man.

In fact, Sandor was someone her father described as ‘brave, gentle and strong’, not that her father knew Sandor, because she had yet invite him to her home. But she had had the time to know Sandor, she liked that he felt safe, it was a feeling that she only felt with her father and brothers.

And now, she was a girl nursing a crush. And said crush was making her stumble and bring forth a shyness that she had never felt before.

She would blush when she saw him and he greeted her. She would find herself looking at him when he wasn’t looking, she would actively seek his company, she would sit with him from time to time. And even Arya had noticed and, in true Arya mode, had begun making fun and start teasing.

For once, she didn’t mind.

What she did mind, however, was this sudden shyness of her. How could it possibly be that, if Sandor had been just any other boy, she could easily walk to him and ask him out on a date? But now, so much as Sandor talked to her, she became a shy, stuttering mess.

She walked with her head in the clouds, or rather, lost in thoughts of a boy, that she simply did not notice when she collided against said boy. Clashing with Sandor was like clashing against a veritable wall, and she would’ve fallen had it not been the strong hand that shot to grab her arm.

She managed to catch herself, placing her free hand against the wall and looking up, she found the concerned looking eyes of Sandor, she felt herself flush red. She was sure her face matched her hair. “Morning,” she managed.

“You okay there, Little bird?”

Oh that sweet term of endearment of his. Sandor had begun calling her that, because he said that she was a small (compared to him) bird that was constantly singing. And he said that she was always singing politeness.

“Yes,” oh heck, her voice just had to go that high, didn’t it? She coughed, “Yes, I am fine. Thank you Sandor.”

“You sure?” Sandor gave her a look. “Because you don’t look the best.”

Oh great, now Sandor thought she was ill. She wasn’t, she was just distracted because of him. “Of course, just some question that’s nagging me.”

“Oh?” Sandor began walking next to her, and as soon as he did, people began giving them wide berth. And some side eyes from some others, after all, who would have thought of them together at all. They were opposites in many ways. But she found that it was nice.

“Something that Robb did,” it was the first thing she thought of, no way she was telling him yet that it was him who was the cause. “He asked a question, I don’t have the answer and it’s nagging at me.”

“Well, if you’re sure.”

“I am.”

“Well, gotta go. See you soon, Little bird.”

“Bye Sandor.”

She watched him go, only sighing when he was far enough that he wouldn’t hear her. Opportunity lost. Great going Sansa Stark. So much for being a she wolf and being brave. She just… failed. But she stood straighter, she raised her chin and mentally prepped herself, she would be having another chance and she would ask Sandor out. She could. She was the sister of Arya Stark, she could do it.

The problem came the next week. Because Sandor all but made himself scarce for the whole duration of it, if she tried tracking him down, he was either busy or not in places he should be. She felt worry gnaw at her mind, was Sandor avoiding her? She hoped not! Because no matter how hard she thought, she couldn’t think of anything that she might have done to offend him.

Fortunately for her, the answer came with a few days close to a new charity dance her school was holding. Just after classes where done, Sansa was walking to her car and found Sandor leaning against it, a wave of relief washed over her. “Hi Sandor.”

Sandor nearly jumped out of his skin and she did her best not to laugh. “Bloody hell,” Sandor swore. “Little bird, chirp a bit before you kill me.”

“Sorry Sandor,” She was sorry, because he seemed nervous. And she had startled him badly enough. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Sandor muttered under his breath. “Uh, listen…”

She waited, but she kept her eyes on him. Sandor seemed nervous. “Yes…?” She try and encourage him to go ahead.

Sandor was looking everywhere but her, but he managed to say, “Wanna go to the dance?”

She blinked, that was a surprise, a good surprise! She could feel her smile growing on her face, “Of course! I’d love to!” Oh she would need a pretty dress, she could go and buy herself something, a special outfit for this dance.

Sandor seemed relieved. “Oh, you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure Sandor. I’d very much like to go to the dance with you.”

Sandor gave her a tentative smile, and offered the rose that was at his pocket. She took it with great care, and beamed at Sandor. She might not have been able to overcome her shyness when it came to him, but Sandor has resolved the issue for them.

***

  
Some days later, as she dance with Sandor under the low lights, she was glad. Sandor had barely managed to speak to her, but he cleaned up nicely and he was the perfect picture of a gentleman, perhaps, when it came to each other, they both were just a little bit shy.


End file.
